The present invention relates to a retractable luggage handle release control mechanism for releasing the inner tubes of a retractable luggage handle from the constraint permitting them to be moved from the operative position to the collapsed position. The present invention also relates to an inner tube positioning structure which holds the inner tubes in the collapsed position when then are received in the sleeves of the retractable luggage handle.
FIG. 1 shows a retractable luggage handle release control mechanism for releasing the inner tubes of a retractable luggage handle from the constraint permitting them to be moved from the operative position to the collapsed position. The mechanism comprises a control block having two vertical barrels at two opposite ends for mounting around the sleeves of a retractable luggage handle, a sliding block disposed inside the control block, a press bar disposed outside the control block and having two downward rods connected to the sliding block, a bottom cover covered on the control block, and two compression springs respectively mounted around two upright rods on the bottom cover and stopped against the sliding block at the bottom. The sliding block has two arched notches on two opposite ends thereof respectively fitting around the sleeves of the retractable handle. When the press bar is depressed, the sliding block is moved downwards, causing the spring bolts of the inner tubes forced back inside the sleeves by the two opposite notched ends of the sliding block. Because the notched ends of the sliding block are constantly disposed in contact with the sleeves, the outside wall of the sleeves and the notched ends of the sliding block will quickly wear out with use, causing the movement of the sliding block unstable.